Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Consumer digital still cameras have been gradually developed toward miniaturization. Therefore, digital single-lens reflex cameras with interchangeable lenses also need to be miniaturized. The volume of known digital single-lens reflex camera is relatively large and can't satisfy requirement of present. Therefore, a lens assembly for the digital single-lens reflex camera needs a new structure in order to meet the requirements of miniaturization, small F-number and high resolution.